1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for biometric tracking and authentication. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for identifying and authenticating human motion using radiation detectors.
2. Background Information
Biometric systems are widely used in person metrication and secure identification. Some of the biometric systems implemented include fingerprint scanners, iris or retina scanners, pressure pads, face recognition, and voice recognition. All of these implementations use high resolution/high sensitivity devices making them unscalable in terms of bandwidth, computation cost, or both.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for scalable and low cost biometric tracking and authentication.